


Moon Dreams

by skelereaper13



Category: To The Moon (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, False Memories, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gen, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Lighthouses, Major Character(s), Memory Loss, Minor Character(s), Moon, NASA, Origami, Star - Freeform, Tearjerker, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: Chara and Gaster make a trip through an ill man''s mind. What should be a quick job turns into an adventure of mysteries.





	

"Where were you looking, Gaster?!"

The two scientists walked out of the car to inspect the damage done. Apparently, their car had went off the road and hit a tree. Gaster turned to his partner and crossed his hands, turning his head back in a defiant manner.

"Well excuse me for heroically evading that squirrel coming out of nowhere!"

She stared at the red mess at the floor, where the corpse of said squirrel lay unceremoniously. "You ran over it anyways."

Gaster turned back at her with a face of realization. "Oh..."

"You ran over it and hit a tree." It was her turn to cross her arms.

The smoke billowed above the hood of the damaged car. "Look Chara, don't worry, it's a company car." He replied.

Chara's face turned into a scowl. "Are you kidding me? The boss is going to kill us!"

"Hm. We'll just say I was saving a puppy. He likes puppies, right?"

She shrugged, fixing her eyeglasses. "He's more of a cat person."

"Why does the world have to be so complicated? Fine, whatever furball he fancies. Crisis averted."

"Good, go write that on your report later. Let's grab the equipment from the car and move already."

Gaster opened the trunk, revealing a metal container. As his partner watched him haul the damn thing out of the trunk she turned to the sign conveniently near the car wreck. "The sign to the house points to the other way."

"Oh, how kind of it to exist."

Chara examined the sign. "Dreemurr household ahead."

Gaster raised an eye. "Putting up a sign when they live in the middle of nowhere? It's like they're asking to be robbed."

"C'mon, this way-"

He interruped. "Hey wait, don't forget the car!"

She seemed beat. "Just wanted to see if you'd remember."

Gaster scoffed at the remark. "How thoughtful of you."

They returned to the car and turned off the headlights, made sure their stuff was secure, and not forget to lock the doors. The continued through the dirt path. The land flourished with numerous trees, some squirrels squandering in the darkness of the trees, and most notably, the thousands of shimmering stars across the night sky. It was in a way, magical. They came across a huge obstacle in their path.

"Who put a boulder here?" Chara muttered.

Her partner chuckled. "Maybe it's their security system."

"Cucumbers. We don't have time for this fluff. Let's try pushing it out of the way." She turned to him.

"Cucumbers? Fluff? Is that the best you can do?"

"Gaster." She replied sternly.

"Alright, alright. Maybe we could find a tree branch to jack it with—wait...or, we could just call it a night and blame it on that!"

"You do know that you won't be paid if we don't go through with it, right?"

"Hm, I do need to fund an IKEA shopping spree soon...pushing the rock it is!"

"Alright on three. One...two...three!"

They charged at the boulder. Unexpectedly, it popped before their eyes. Chara was baffled as she stared at the scraps of rubber on the floor. "I...I don't even."

"What was that?"

"Not a boulder, that's for sure. Uh, we need to get going for now. We'll...we'll figure that thing out later."

"Right."

They continued until they reached a large house composed of brick. There was a wooden front door. Chara knocked on the door.

Two kids heard the knocking from inside the house. "Ma, they're here!"

"Not a bad place to retire at, huh?"

He shrugged. "I could do better. Hey, nightshifts; love 'em or hate 'em?"

Chara smiled. "You know the answer, you stupid owl."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"It's probably gonna be another all-nighter, y'know."

She nodded. "I know."

"And I doubt they'd have any coffee."

She rolled her eyes on that one. "Shut up."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"And the ocean waves will sing lullabies."

"Not through your blathering, they won't."

Gaster ignored her. "And your eyelids wi-"

The door opened. Chara took a step forward. Her partner followed suit. "Don't forget the equipment, moron." He turned back and retrieved the box that held their tools.

"I don't get paid enough for this..." He grumbled as he disappeared into the house.

The house was wooden. Furniture lined the room, a grand piano in front of them. A stone fireplace and a wooden staircase was among the most noticeable features of the interior of the house.

A woman in a plain dress eyed them both, a friendly smile on her face. "Dr. Gaster and Dr. Chara, I presume? My name is Lily. Thanks for coming on such a short notice."

Gaster chuckled. "That's okay, I tend to be bad at predicting deaths as well."

"Are you the patient's daughter?" His partner asked.

"Oh no, I am just his caretaker."

Two children appeared walking down the stairs. Lily formally introduced them. "And these are my two children, Sarah and Tommy." The kids eyed the scientists with curiosity, with the slightest sign of mischief.

"It's not exactly a nine-to-five job, so Sans lets us live here."

"I suppose this 'Sans' is our man?" Chara asked.

"Sans? Listen, if it's a kid we're dealing with, I don't think we're the ones you want."

Lily shook her head. "No, no. He just prefers to be called that. He's upstairs right now with his medical doctor. Come with me."

She led them up the stairs. Chara turned to her partner. "C'mon, grab that case and let's go."

He grumbled. "When my back breaks one day, I'll sue you with the insurance claim."

'Alright, let's head upstairs before I drop this.' He thought.

"Ok, they're gone!" One of the kids whispered loudly.

"Whoever gets there first gets to play the melody!"

The two broke into a run for the piano. As Sarah got on, Tommy pushed her off the chair. "No fair, you pushed me!"

"Did not!"

"Whatever, you get the boring two notes anyway."

They got out some pieces of paper with notes. The title read "For Frisk".

The two scientists got to the top of the stairs to hear the beautiful melody from downstairs. "Those kids are pretty good for their age." Chara remarked.

"Hey, you're the one who said there was no time to waste. And incidentally, I'm the one who is carrying the weight of a small meteroid."

"Yeah yeah, c'mon."

"He's unresponsive at this point, but by the the looks of things, he's still consciously hanging on." The doctor in the room explained. "It's hard to say how long you'll have, but I would hurry."

Lily glanced at the two. "Ready to setup?"

Chara nodded. "Yes. It'll just be a moment."

Happily, Gaster set the heavy box down. There was a machine inside along with four headsets.

"Are you sure a common household power outlet is sufficient?" Lily asked as Gaster plugged the mechanism into the outlet in the wall.

"No worries, we're the experts."

The house's lights started to dim.

"Oh, crap."

The lights glew to normal again.

"Standard procedures. Just keeping ya on your toes!"

The machine's holograms displayed different things. "How's he doing?" Chara asked.

The doctor shook her head. "Not so well. If I were to say, he's got just a day or two left."

Chara nodded. "That's plenty of time."

"So you two can grant him any wish, huh?"

"To try, at least."

Gaster smirked. "But we always succeed, because we're awesome."

Chara rolled her eyes. "So, what's the wish?"

"The moon." Lily responded.

She raised an eyebrow. "The moon?"

"The moon...he wants to go to the moon."

Gaster scoffed. "The geezers just keep on getting crazier, huh?"

He was elbowed by his partner. "So, can you do it?"

"It depends."

"She meant to say 'yes'." Gaster answered.

"Why don't you tell us about our client here?" Chara pointed at the skeleton laying on the bed.

"That...I don't really know much. Sans's an odd man. Through the two years that I've worked here, he rarely spoke. He worked as a craftsman for most of his life, and his wife passed away two years ago. I don't really know many details."

"I would have known more if I was his paperboy for Pete's sake!"

"Shush, just do your thing."

"Well, I suppose if you look around the house, you may find some more info. I suppose Sans wouldn't mind, since he signed for you two."

"Mm...so be it. Alright, which one of us plays detective?"

Gaster stood up. "I'll do it. I once played Sherlock Holmes in a high-school musical."

"I remember you playing Watson."

"Meh, same thing. Just configure this, I got it started anyway."

Lily spoke up. "My children can show you around. They're probably downstairs at the piano."

"Wait." The doctor said. "You should have this."

She handed him a patient monitor. Sans's heartbeat was stable.

\---

"Hey, your ma told you to show me around the house."

"Okay, maybe we will." Sarah replied.

"Maybe?"

"I think we just need a little convincing, that's all! Wut do ya think, Tommy?" He agreed with her.

"Alright, let's talk. What do you punks want?"

"We want...one trillion dollars!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Or the candycane mom hides from us." Tommy also agreed with her on that.

"Er, what?"

"There is a giant candycane on top of a high shelf that we can't reach." Sarah instructed.

"It's in the kitchen. Ma put it there to save for when we do chores. Get it for us, and we'll give you a tour through the house! What do you say?"

"Well...plotting to eat stashed candy is a serious crime, you know? I heard you can get 6 years for that."

The two looked at each other, a bewildered expression on their faces. "Oh no! What do we do, sis?!"

Sarah turned an apologetic look on her face. "We're sorry! We didn't know!!"

Gaster smiled smugly at his success. "Uh huh. Well, if you show me around this place now, I'll keep my mouth shut."

They turned to him. "Really? You'd do that for us?"

"Sure, I'm feeling nice today."

Tommy sighed in relief. "Whew, thanks!!" His sister nodded. "Yeah, we'll help!"

"Alright, so where do we start?"

The little boy replied almost immediately. "I know! There's this funny room in the basement."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't like that weird room."

Now Gaster was starting to get curious. "Er, what kind of 'funny room'?"

"You'll see, it's weiiirrd!"

Sarah looked around. "We need to get the keys, though. The old man hid it inside a book in the study."

"Shall we?" Tommy gestured to the wooden door at the end of the room. The study was lined with shelves full of books and a single, ancient looking desk. He saw the key from the top of one of the many shelves and retrieved it. He held the key up and nodded. The siblings led Gaster down to the basement.

The scientist was met with pitch black, but after his eyes focused, he saw items you would see in a basement. Dirty, dusty objects and nick-nacks littered the floor. "This is the basement. We play hide and seek here."

Tommy started walking around. "Turn on the light before you trip over something."

Gaster found a lone lamp in one side of the room and turned it on. The basement was illuminated by yellow light. "Once we were down here and the lights were out, and Tommy fell down those stairs. He chipped a tooth, but that's ok because he's ugly to begin with."

Gaster chuckled. Tommy glared at her. "We used to find all kinds of cool junks here! Mouldy books, mouldy buckets, mouldy cheese...you name it!"

Gaster proceeded to walk to the other door at the end of the basement. He used the key on it. The door creaked open as darkness appeared from the other side. He reached for something, anything and found a string. He pulled down, and light partially leaked into the room. He looked around, bewildered at the sight before him. Origami rabbits. Probably a hundred or so. It was eerie, but to say it was an understatement.

Beneath Gaster's foot was a stuffed platypus. He picked it up off the floor. The two waited outside for him. "Did you see it?" Sarah asked.

"What do you kids know about all those rabbits?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nothing! The old man didn't want anyone to go inside, so we never told him."

"There're more of them, actually!"

Gaster turned to her. "Where?"

"Inside the abandoned lighthouse! It's just beneath this cliff."

The monster recalled the huge lighthouse as they made the trek up to the house.

"Wanna go see? I got the keys!" Sarah fiddled with her pockets until the sound of keys shaking was audible.

"Let me guess, you aren't supposed to go in there either." His suspicions were answered by mischievous laughter from the two. Gaster sighed. "Remind me to never keep any locked cabinets around you two."

"So, ya wanna go see the lighthouse?"

"Well, it's rather windy outside, but...oh to heck with it, I'm Dr. Gaster, mere wind can't stop me! C'mon, let's go kick some butts!"

-

"It's here!"

Gaster and Sarah stopped in their tracks as they came across the remains of the "boulder" that blocked their path a few minutes ago.

"My novelty beach ball, I thought I lost it!"

Gaster put a hand over his head. "Oh."

"It's stupid anyway."

"Oh, I'll never lose it again! I'm gonna hide it. Don't look!"

The two groaned. "Uh, we don't have time for this..."

As they continued down the path, they came across the crashed car. The two stared in awe at the wreckage. "It's smoking!"

Tommy chuckled. "Who's the dummy that crashed the car?"

"That was, er...Dr. Chara. Yeah. Oh Dr. Chara, tsk tsk tsk!"

Sarah stared at the dead squirrel's carcass. "Who ran over the squirrel?"

"Uh, that was also Dr. Chara. She's terrible."

\---

The lighthouse towered before them. Gaster was reminded of some scenes from a post-apocalyptic flick he watched a few weeks prior. Although ancient, he could feel something in the building. Something nostalgic and beautiful. There was a slab of granite dug into the ground. There was words on the rock.

"In memory of Frisk Dreemurr."

"Frisk Dreemurr, huh. Was she Sans's wife?"

Tommy shrugged. "Dunno. C'mon, the lighthouse's right there!"

Sarah opened the door for him. After a few flights of stairs, Gaster ended up on the top floor, greeted by more origami rabbits. She cut the silence. "This is it!"

The kids and the scientist examined a new rabbit. This one was multicolored, black and yellow.

"Hey, this wasn't here when we came last week!"

"Oh yeah, Sans must've came here before he fell ill again."

"Two colours, huh? Am I the only one who's a little creeped out by these, though?"

His phone suddenly rang. It was Chara.

\---

"What the cactus were you doing?"

"Burning ants with a magnifying glass."

"Using moonlight?"

"Okay, I was taking a nap then! God, it's so hard to be a smart aleck nowadays."

She scoffed. "You're pretty good at being half of it. Oh, by the way, your helmet's on the couch. Get it on, we're going in."

He grabbed the helmet and firmly placed it on his head.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The world went black.


End file.
